Kagome's Lost Memories
by SangoMarie
Summary: Kagome turns up with her Memories wiped clean.. Who or what did this to her? Can Inuyasha and his Pack help bring back her memories and capture the person responsible? Rating May change to M... idk yet..
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, JUST THIS STORY IDEA… **

_Prologue_

She ran, terrified through the dark woods. She looked back once and saw the man's shadow closing in on her. She screamed and made her body run even faster. Zigzagging through the trees. Her long black hair wiping back and forth as she changed directions. Soon she saw it. The big tree. She knew she was almost home. She dared not look back, she knew if she did she'd slow down and he'd get her.

Soon a village came into sight as she ran down the hill, careful to not let her feet lose footing in the soft, dew covered grass. Knowing that if she did… he'd get her and make sure she couldn't get away again. She ran to the hut she felt was safest. Panting she quietly walked into the darkened hut. She grabbed a mat and blanket and laid down furthest from the door. Unaware that this hut had sleeping people already here.

He saw her walk in, sweat dripping from her face. He wanted to question her on what happened, but he noticed she was tired and wasn't up for a talk. He watched as she made a little bed in the corner of the hut. The little fox child who laid by the young demon slayer of his pack, got up and laid down beside her. Unaware that their lives were about to change yet again.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The next morning Inuyasha woke first. Kaede followed him. Inuyasha looked at his sleeping miko. She was sound asleep, her hand protectively around Shippo.

"Kaede… I think something happened to Kagome." The young hanyou told the elder miko.

"Iye what makes you think that, Inuyasha," Kaede asked while starting up the fire.

"She came in late sweating with a panic look on her face," Inuyasha said while sitting closer. "Plus she didn't even acknowledge me when she came in.

Kaede looked at the young girl. "We'll find out when she wakes up."

Soon both Sango and Miroku were up. They looked at Kagome then Inuyasha who shrugged.

A few minutes later an ear splitting scream filled the hut. Everyone turned to see Kagome standing up with her blanket in her hands and starring at Shippo.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while getting up with everyone else.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Kagome screamed while trying to get away.

Hurt filled Inuyasha's eyes has he saw Kagome's eyes fill with fear. "Kagome…. I'd never hurt you. You know that!" He said with a hurt voice.

Kagome looked from the monster in front of her to the people standing around her with worried expressions on their faces. Even Kirara mewed with worry when she woke to see the commotion. Kirara sensed something was wrong and walked over to the miko. Fortunately Kagome bent down and petted the animal demon.

Inuyasha watched curiously as Kagome seemed to have softened up for the little demon. "Kagome are you ok?" Sango said stepping closer. Kagome looked up from petting Kirara.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked looking into Sango's eyes.

"I'm Sango, and this is Inuyasha and Miroko." Sango said while pointing to everyone.

"Hey! Don't forget Shippo and Kirara!" Shippo squealed and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Hello Shippo," Kagome said with a smile, her fear slowly dissipated.

Inuyasha smiled when Kagome said that. Kagome was always kind to young kids no matter what. He slowly stepped closer, but Kagome flinched and stepped away with the same fear leaping back into her eyes.

"Inuyasha… Maybe it's best if you and Miroku step out for a bit," Kaede said from behind the two men.

"Yes, I think it would be best if Kaede and Sango talk to Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku said while leading the way out.

Inuyasha growled and looked at Kagome one more time then followed Miroku outside.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Inuyasha hit a tree standing outside of Kaede's hut. "Damn it. Why is she acting like this?" he exclaimed while looking at Miroku.

"I have no clue, but I'm guessing something happened that made her forget everything," Miroku said while sitting down on a rock.

"Why would she also want to forget us?" Inuyasha asked while sitting down next to him, placing his sword beside them.

"I have no clue, Inuyasha," the monk said while thinking. Inuyasha sighed and turned to look at the hut wishing he was in there right now listening to the women's conversation.

_Back in the hut…_

"Kagome are you sure that you don't remember who we are?" Kaede asked while looking at the young miko.

Kagome nodded. "I don't even remember my name or who I am,"

Sango and Kaede exchanged glances. "Maybe it may be best you go home and see a physician of your time." Sango said.

Kagome nodded with questioning look, while Kaede was checking Kagome out for any injures.

"Kagome, lift your shirt up please," Kaede asked from behind.

Kagome slowly brought up her shirt, revealing dried blood down her back.

Inuyasha rushed in immediately making Kagome flinch again and hide behind Sango. "Why am I picking up Kagome's blood?" he asked.

"She has blood on her back. Kagome let me see your back again," Kaede said. Kagome moved from behind Sango and lifted her shirt once again. Kaede quickly saw there was fresh blood now. "This is strange… there's more blood then before," Kaede said puzzled. Inuyasha looked and nodded.

"I wonder where the blood is coming from," he said while his hands felt her back. He scowled when Kagome fletched under his hands. "Kaede I think I found something," Inuyasha pointed to a shiny object slightly coming out of Kagome's back.

Everyone gasped at the sight. "Best not move it till Kagome returns home…" Miroku said as he joined the group. Everyone nodded and turned to look at Kagome who was sitting up now holding her body with fear in her eyes yet again. "Kagome, no one here is gona hurt you. We're all friends," Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.

Kagome nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm so sorry guys, I just wish…"

Sango hugged her friend, "it's ok, you'll remember eventually." Kagome nodded and looked at her friends. Inuyasha held himself back from hugging her, knowing it could make things worse. But Kagome's eyes where telling him that she needed him. Inuyasha sighed and turned his back to Kagome. "Better hop on Kagome. I'll bring you back to your mom on the other side of the well," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him in a confused way. "What do you mean by the other side of the well?"

"Yes, you live in a different time period. But you are somehow able to cross over to our era with ease," Miroku said sitting down next to Sango.

Kagome looked at her 'new' friends with questions in her eyes. "Could you tell me more about me? Or at least about you guys?" she asked. Everyone looked at eachother trying to decide on whether or not to tell her. Kaede was the first to speak. "Kagome, these five are your friends. Inuyasha is the first friend you meet when you came through the well. He's a half demon. Shippo joined your group soon after. He's not human, he's a fox demon. Sango and Miroku are humans of course, Sango is a demon slayer while Miroku, even though very lecherous, is a monk. And you my dear girl are a priestess in training." Kirara mewed loudly from her perch on Sango's shoulder. "Oh yes and Kirara, she too is a cat demon."

Kagome sat and absorbed this new found information. Kagome looked at the hanyou in red who still had his back to her. She got up slowly, making everyone watch with concern. "Even though my brain is telling me not to trust you, my heart is saying I should," Kagome said as she got onto the inu-hanyou's back. Everyone smiled as Inuyasha slowly got up and walked out of the hut. "I'll be back with Kagome as soon as I can," Inuyasha said before bolting for the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome clung onto his fire rat robes as the pair ran. "Can you tell me more about who I am?" She asked. Inuyasha slowed down as the Well came into view. "I think its best till you see your mom. She knows more about you then I do." He said as he leapt through the time stream.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello to my fellow readers,**

**Sorry not updating like months. But I've been busy plus I have been having serious writer's block. *pounds head w/ a frying head***

**Yami: Don't do that! It will make it worse!**

**Inuyasha: No Let her its quite enternaing!**

**Me: *sigh* well anyways. I found that FanFiction wants to remove stories that contain adult like themes (meaning lemons, limes, other things.) which I find to be upsetting. I like reading and writing these types or stories. Anyways I believe that is shouldn't be followed through! If they're allowed to I'll be unable to complete my stories like I originally intended to plus read the stories I have grown to love. So please sign this petition and pass it on! Untell this is over with I wouldn't be posting any more stories. I'll still write them of course. But if readers ask I'll try to update the stories they ask for.**

**Thanks!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

SangoMarie


End file.
